<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodsex by ImHavingAStroke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532857">Bloodsex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke'>ImHavingAStroke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne, bloodeborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath, Consent, Crazy, Crying, Hand Jobs, Hot, Other, Plot Twist, Sex, Sexy, Tears, ass, insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my intimate relationship with bloodborne &lt;3<br/>he grts bloodboner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>self insert/bloodborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodsex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the morning.... "babe" bloodborne said as he looked into my eyes "your so sexy" and he slapped my booty cheeks. They were so red and there were tears in my eyes and but it was soooo hot. I get out of bed to make blood (that's his nickname) a sandwich. .. but not just any sandwich, A BREAKFAST SANDWICH. I made eggs, backon, fry the toast , guac and then put it together and he likes it. Okay I say it bloodeborn and he looks at me. Im so hungry my tummy gurgles. Blood has chewed the food pretty well and upon hearing this feeds me like a bang bird. It was hot. His muscle chest and body so hot..... hmmmnm I think... What if I have sex with bloodborne </p><p>Blood said lets have bath and then we both went into the same bathtub together and bathed. I had a rubble duck in one hand and his boner in the other. "not yet" he says and I respect his boundaries and don't have boner sex handjob with him.</p><p>'Okay we are bathed' he says and goes to get hairdryer and then dries his hair and also my hair and brushes it.  "I wish you were black" he says and I frown "why would you say that?" and then he says "because then id be able to see you" awww he's such a charmer . Then he puts on clothes and clothes me too. Then he undresses. Oooooooo his mussssles are soooooo sexy and hot. He smells so clean and muscly and I have boner now from his sexy. Put it in I say and then I have bloodborne sex and fall asleep and like any cyclical structure it is bound to repeat again and again. FREE ME FROM THIS TOMB, I AM DEAD. I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS. I AM NOTHING BUT A SEX OBJECT TO BLOODBORNE. HELP I GRASP TO THE SKY FOR A GOD BUT NOBODY WILL COME TO SAVE ME.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>